A Zanessa Story
by DanniSxox
Summary: The HSM Crew and some other Disney Characters... Review please :D x
1. TRAILER

"**Zac… Tell me the truth." **

_**A story of love…**_

"**I want him back!"**

_**A story of loss…**_

"**Oh, my god."**

_**A story of Drama… It can only be…**_

_**Zanessa.**_

_**By DanniSxox**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Start Of Something New

*It is the first day in Utah for HSM. Ashley Tisdale and Vanessa Hudgens are on the way to the set from the hotel. They are in a taxi, talking. *

"Ash! We are gonna be famous!" Vanessa squealed. Ashley laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up yet!" Ashley warned her playfully."I wonder who I'll be with for the movie?" Vanessa gave her a long, hard stare."I might be with that cute guy from the auditions! You remember, I said he was amazing! I wanna see if it's him!"Ashley started laughing even more than she had before."Haha, he's mine! I wonder who he is…" She checked the paper work. " Zac Efron. I've heard that somewhere…Ness, have you even checked all this paper work? For anything?"Vanessa shook her head. "I checked to see what hotel suite I was in. Number 10." She said proudly. "You tell me the schedule and stuff. Why? Were we meant to?" She asked, worried rolled her eyes, and playfully slapped her best friends arm. Vanessa snatched the paper work."It says I'm with…" she checked the papers. "A guy called Zachary Alexander Efron." She frowned. "Or Zac Efron for short."

Ashley slapped her own forehead. "OMG! I remember him now! We worked together a while back. He's totally awesome and sooo cute! Everyone always flirts with him!! He is gorgeous and so flirty!"

"He looked cute at the audition." Vanessa noted, remembering him too. "He flirted with me soo bad! He's really nice though!"Ashley smiled, "He's got an awesome body too… he works out, like, every day… Will you have to kiss him? Will I? OMG! I'm so exited we are so close! I've always liked him!"

A silence went over in the car, and Ashley giggled. "Are we nearly there?" She asked the driver. "About 5 more minutes."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but Vanessa kept fidgeting and tapping her fingers against the window. "OMG, Ness!" Vanessa looked over to Ashley. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You are getting so fidgety its annoying!" Vanessa smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Ash!" She glanced out of the window. "LOOK!!! WERE HERE!!!!!" She nudged Ash."Ness!" She protested."Look Ash!" Vanessa said excitedly. She grabbed Ashley's arm and yanked her over to the window.

Ashley opened her mouth into a perfect 'O' in shock. "OMG!!! It's massive! We are so lucky!"

The taxi stopped, and a group of people came over, they are lead by Kenny, the director, who looked really exited. "Hi girls!" The girls smiled, getting out of the car, moving to the pavement, and seeing the massive school behind him. 'EAST HIGH' read the sign above the doors.

Vanessa bit her lip. "Are we filming today? Coz I haven't learnt the dances and stuff, so…"

Kenny laughed "Noo…. It's still not perfect yet! We are rehearsing today, in that place."

He pointed to a massive building, and the girls looked. It was huge with glass windows and looked amazing.A car pulled up, right next to the place they are standing. Vanessa realised the taxi she came in had gone. Zac, Corbin and Lucas all step out.

Ashley ran over the them. "It's Zac!"

Zac caught Ashley in a bear hug, and kissed her cheek. "I haven't seen you in ages!" He told her. They pulled back, and They walk over to where Vanessa and Kenny are standing.

"Hey!" Kenny told them. He held his hand out to the boys. "I Bet you don't remember me!" He told them, laughing. "I'm Kenny, the director."They shook Kenny's hand, laughing.

"Alright!" Kenny said, walking off to leave them to talk.

"Hey, I'm Corbin Bleu! I play… Chad? Yea, I think it's Chad." Corbin told them. "I'm Zac. I'm Troy.""I'm Ashley!""I'm Lucas." "I'm Nessa." They all turned towards her."What does that stand for?" Lucas asked her."Vanessa.""Oh. Okay." "Shall we all give hugs?" Zac asked cheekily, hugging Ashley. Corbin grabbed Vanessa, hugging her. They switched after a few seconds. Lucas took Vanessa, and Corbin took Ashley. After another few seconds, Lucas let go, and Zac hugged Vanessa. *She's so tiny and delicate!* Zac thought.*He's gorgeous!* Vanessa's thought's replied. "Err?" Corbin cleared his throat. Zac and Vanessa pulled apart, realising that the others had already let go of each other. They blushed, and everyone laughed.

"So who do you all play?" Ashley asked. "I'm Sharpay.""I play your brother Ryan." Lucas chipped in.

"I'm Chad- the cool jock!" Corbin said, flicking the collar on his shirt up."Troy!" Zac managed to get out, after laughing at 'cool- jock Chad's' strutting.

"Gabriella." Vanessa said spun around. "I have most my scenes with you."

Kenny came over again, suddenly appearing out of no where, and did a headcount. He frowned and counted again.

"We're 1 down." Ashley told him. "The paperwork says we are missing err.." She checked the paperwork, "Monique."

As soon as she had said that, a taxi pulled up next to jumped out quickly. "Hey… I'm Monique Coleman… can you call me Mo? I'm trying to get it to catch on, see."

She shook hands with Kenny and then got a massive hug of the others,

"Don't worry cast!" Monique told them. "I know all your names!"

*Sorry to skip on and everything, but this is about two weeks later, when they are learning the dances in the afternoon, and acting in the morning. They have singing altogether twice a week. They are all getting closer, and V and Zac are pretty close… But so is Ashley and Zac!*

Vanessa walked up to some of the dancers that were warming up in the corner of the big room. They were inside the massive rehearsal building. "Have any of you seen Mo?" They all shake their heads. "Okay, thanks."She looked around again, and walked towards the entrance, which had three corridors leading off from it. One lead to two massive rehearsal spaces, another lead to a recording studio and a warm up room, and the final had some private dance rooms.

Vanessa walked outside, into the bright sunshine, and saw Mo sitting in the sun, on a picnic bench. Vanessa started running towards her. "MO!!! I NEED YOU!!!"

Monique jumped up, and caught her. "What the hell Ness?" "You disappeared!"

"Where's Ash?" Monique asked, puzzled. She then sees Ash running towards the table. "Are you ok?" Vanessa asked, worried."I would be if you'd slow down!" "Ahh! Look! It's my three beautiful girls!" Zac winked as he sat down. Vanessa ran over to him, and gave him a big hug. "Aww… Ness!" He said Cheekily. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "Can I call you V?" He asked her. Vanessa shrugged. "Sure.""Oh, and Ash?" Zac asked. "I need to talk to you. Now."

To be continued…

_**What will Zac need Ashley for? How will the practice go? Find out in chapter 2!!!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Somewhere to sit

With Zac, V, Monique and Ash…

"Err.. Ash?" Zac asked, waiting for an answer. Vanessa jumped off his lap, and he got up. "Come on." He told her, picking her up off the bench. "ZAC!" Ashley screamed. Zac placing her down on the floor, taking her hand, and he dragged her away.

"I wonder what he needs her for?" Monique asked Vanessa. Vanessa shrugged. "I don't know." *But I wish I did.* She thought, sighing.

With Lucas and Corbin…

Corbin looked around, worried. He was in the entrance area for the rehearsal building. "Have you seen the girls anywhere?"

Lucas shook his head, and they looked around. They see Ash and Zac heading towards the corridor for the five private dance studio areas.

"Where are Zac and Ash going?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. I'm not with them." Lucas replied, rolling his eyes.

"We'll check outside." Corbin suggested. They walked out into the bright sun, and saw Mo and V sitting at a table, laughing , and sharing a cookie. Slowly they started to walk over, but then they saw that Mo was questioning V, so they decided not to get in the way.

Smiling, they looked for somewhere else to sit.

To be continued…

_**Sorry it's short and everything!!!! Review!!!! Please!!! xx**_


	4. Chapter 3: What do you need?

With Corbin and Lucas…

"Hey! There's Kenny!" Lucas smiled at Corbin. "C'mon dude." They change their direction, and make their way over to the director/choreographer, who is standing in the middle of some dancers, changing their dance.

Kenny is explaining something to the girls. "You see girls, you need to move for my main characters, and do these moves…"

He does some dance moves, and trips on the last one. Nearly all the dancers laugh.

"Kenny!" Lucas crouched down to see the director. "Are you OK?""Yea… I just hurt my back a bit." Kenny said, surprised.

"Do you wanna go sit over there, man?" Corbin asked, but he wasn't focusing on Kenny.

He pointed to a bench, and they lifted Kenny up, they guided him over to sit down. Corbin left when Kenny was sat down, and Lucas panicked."Are you OK?"

Kenny grimaced, "I s'pose… Chuckie and Bonnie will have to take over for the rehearsals."

"I'll go tell them." Lucas promised, and he started to walk back to the building. On the way he sees Corbin flirting with the dancers they just left behind, and then sees Vanessa and Mo at the table.*Bonnie and Chuckie: They'll be in the private studio.* Lucas thought, walking."Lucas!" Lucas turned around, and saw Vanessa running towards him."Oh… Hey Ness. What do ya need?"

"I need advice." She admitted. "From a guy, 'cause I don't wanna tell Mo."

Lucas shrugged, "Sure. Shoot ya questions."Vanessa started to blush really red. "I really like Zac… You know.. _like, _like him. I don't know what to do."

Lucas smiled. "You two would be, like, amazing together!!""You got any advice?" Vanessa asked, getting really embarrassed."Go for it. Guys love it when girls make the first move!!""OK! I'll tell him after practice." Vanessa looked up, and hugged Lucas. "Thanks!" "Anything for a family member!" Lucas joked. All the main cast joked about being like a family.

"btw, Kenny's hurt his back. He's not leading the dance sessions today." Lucas added."Oh." Vanessa was worried. Kenny was the families kind of 'Father'. They all joked around, calling him dad. "I'll go see if he's OK. Bye!" Vanessa turned, and ran off to where Kenny was sitting.

Lucas started to walk towards the private dance studios thinking about Vanessa and looks through the window bit in the door, and sees Zac and Ash. As he watches, they lean in and kiss each other. Lucas gasped silently. *Ness is gonna break her heart!* He thought.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4: Tell Me

With Ash, Zac and Lucas ((But they don't know Lucas is there. SH!))

Lucas backed away, thinking about what he just seen. "Lucas!" He heard someone call. He turned around and saw Bonnie and Chuckie, the choreographers. "Oh, Hey Lucas!" Bonnie smiled. "We're just gonna check this next dance for you lot. It's for the song called we're all in this together!" Chuckie grinned cheekily."Yea… We've only got three dance numbers left now. 'We're all in this together', 'Bop to the Top', your version of 'What I've been looking for'. The rest are done, and dusted." Lucas smiled half-heartedly.

"So I have 3 more to do?"Chuckie laughed, "Yup."

Lucas remembered why he was there, and why he had gone to the dance studio. "Kenny won't be helping. He's hurt his back falling over."

Bonnie and Chuckie exchange worried glances. "His back keeps going…" Bonnie panicked.

Chuckie grabbed hold of her shoulders, attempting to calm her "We'd better see how he is! Where is he?""At a table in the main building." Lucas told them.

Chuckie and Bonnie walked away, talking, and doing dance moves.

*Lucas thinking: OMG! Ash and Zac are together! I send Vanessa to see Zac too… she doesn't know!*

Lucas heard footsteps.

"Hey Luc!" It was Ashley. Her eyes were red like she had been crying, and she looked broken hearted. *Why would she look like that if she was with him?* Lucas thought suspiciously. He noticed Zac leave the dance studio, and walk towards the entrance.

"Why were you kissing Zac?" He hissed at Ashley quietly.

"What? How did you see?" Ashley replied, shocked."There is a window." Lucas pointed out, tapping the window in the door silently. "Why were you kissing?""Well…" Ashley replied.

With Mo and Vanessa…

"What did you ask Lucas?" Mo whined. "Who asked Lucas what?" Corbin asked, coming up behind Vanessa, with his sandwich and chocolate cookie. "OMG! Chocolate cookie!" Vanessa said. Corbin put the cookie in his pocket and turned to Vanessa. "No." He told her. "Please?" Vanessa asked sweetly, doing her puppy dog face. "Fine!" Corbin groaned, giving the cookie to Vanessa.

"Hey V, Corbin and Mo!" Zac called, walking up to them. He paused about a metre away. "V? I need you!" "Sure!" Vanessa said, jumping up and putting the cookie into her pocket. Zac took her hand, and pulled her towards the corridor for the music. He went inside the warm up room, and pulled Vanessa in. He locked the door. "V will you practice the song with me?" Vanessa looked at him, surprised at what he wanted. "Sure… which one?"

"What I've been looking for." "Why?" Zac froze. He didn't want to answer this."I-" He paused, thinking for an excuse. "I- er… can't get the harmony right?" He asked. Vanessa shrugged."Okay."

They started to sing, and Zac gazed up into Vanessa's brown eyes…"V…" He whispered, and then he leaned forward to kiss her.

To be continued…

_**Ooh!! A bit of a cliffy! Lol x**_


End file.
